the_travellers_hidden_layout_not_to_be_found_outfandomcom-20200215-history
The First Ones
The First Ones - Shiia The First Ones are the first Immortal species to exist in the Prime Universe. The number around 500 individuals, and were the first Immortals to detect the presence of Talion particles. History The First Ones belong to a sentient species called the Shiia, a spacefaring species located in the milky way galaxy. They were one of the most advanced species in the Prime Universe 500,000 years ago, and since then they have become even more advanced. Discovery of the Multiverse The Shiia had colonized roughly three dozen worlds, and were on the cusp of terraforming technology by the time they discovered evidence of other worlds. This dicsovery came in the form of detecting Talion particles, which led them to discover that their universe was the prime universe, the universe from which all of the other universes had once branched from. Being in the Prime Universe granted the Shiia more knowledge about the multiverse than any other species in existence. But before the Shiia could develop technology which would allow them to travel between universes, they discovered evidence that other Shiia from another universe had already begun travelling through the multiverse. The Prime Shiia created a divice which would then force a traveller to arrive in their universe instead of their intended destination, so they could experiment on the traveller and examine what impact multiverse travel had on the body. What the Prime Shiia discovered was shocking; these travellers were filled Talion particles, in massive concentrations never seen before. They discovered that these particles could make one extremely powerful if harnessed correctly, but could also kill them if there are too many particles in them. They then begin exploring the multiverse like their brethren, and begin experimenting on their fellow Shiia in other worlds. They find that every other Shiia in the multiverse have small amounts of Talion particles in their bodies, unlike the Prime Shiia which are void of them. They hypothesized that due to the unique properties of the Prime Universe, their people were protected from the particles, this was eventually corrected as they found that the act of Travelling itself opened their species across the multiverse to be exposed to Talion particles. Despite the fact that Shiia across the multiverse were physically seperated by different universes, they were still intrinsically connected, and when one member of the species travels, it exposes the rest of it's multiverse kin to Talion particles. The Galion particles Further research discovered the existence of a sister particle, called the Galion particle. The Shiia first detected this particle in small amounts when the Shiia in a universe commited nuclear genocide on themselves, and detected again when a comet destroyed the Shiia in another. The Prime Shiia discovered these particles were similar to Talion particles, and actually came from them. When large amounts of people die who have Talion particles inside them, the act of death changes the Talion particles into a Galion particle. A single Shia who hasnt traveled doesnt have enough Talion particles to produce a single Galion particle, but a planet full of Shiia that goes extinct with small amounts of Tallion particles would produce 1000 or more Galion particles. The Shiia discovered that the Gallion particle was a polar opposite of the Talion particle. The Talion particles were "active" in that they were almost an energy source that could gift individuals with enhanced abilities if harnessed properly, while also riddling them with cancer in high enough doses. The Galion particles on the other hand are "Passive", whereby they don't provide abilities, but instead they provide longevity to the individual who absorb them. The more Galion particles a person has within them, the longer they will live, until a point where they reach a concentration where they become "immortal" from the sheer amount of Galion particles within them. The Exterminator The Prime Shiia recognize this as an opportunity to become immortal and create an empire unlike any other. They then set a plan in motion which involves the invention of the "Exterminator" a machine which tapped into the properties of the Prime Universe. They discovered that in this universe, there was the potential to control the entirety of the multiverse. Only the most simple actions could be undertaken to manipulate the course of the multiverse, but the Exterminator allowed them to set in motion the gradual extinction of every Shiia in the multiverse, thereby allowing them to become immortal. Only 500 Shiia became Immortal by the end of the extinction event, which allowed them to ascend and become leaders of their people, growing their empire out across the stars. Further research into the multiverse and the Prime Universe gave rise to the idea of godhood. It was all well and good that the Shiia were immortal, but according to their research, if enough Immortals existed in the Prime universe, they could utilize their collective Galion particles to create a new multiverse with the death of the old, a new big bang of sorts, with the Immortals as the gods of creation. They would be able to shape life, create, destroy, and rule everything. The Shiia then awaited the next species to attain multiverse travel, but when they attempted to use the exterminator on them, they found they couldnt absorb the new Galion particles. It turns out that only members of the same species can absorb the same Galion particles. There wouldn't be any more Shiia Immortals, but by passing the technology to the species that was going extinct, they would become immortal and join the ranks of the Shiia, thereby bringing the Immortals closer and closer to godhood. Little did they know that the Travellers of their own species were unknowingly plotting against them, attempting to locate the Prime Universe and put an end to the cycle of destruction through the use of the Omega AI. Category:Species Category:Index Category:Pending ideas